1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera of a type comprising two guides for engaging mutually opposite edge portions of photographic film at an exposure plane where the film is exposed to take a photograph.
The invention is particularly applicable to such a photographic camera having means provided for automatically in sequence feeding the film to the exposure plane, stopping the film feed for the photograph to be taken and then feeding the film to automatic treatment apparatus, as commonly used in self-portrait photographic booths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British patent specification No. 1 493 374 discloses such a photographic camera, although the terminology employed therein may not be identical with terminology employed in the present specification.
In the known photographic camera referred to above, the two guides prevent the edge portions of the film from being exposed to take the photograph. Accordingly, the known photographic camera incorporates means for exposing borders of the film to white light so as to produce a white border around the photograph.